


Sin rumbo fijo

by NaghiTan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caminar es todo lo que me queda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin rumbo fijo

**Sin rumbo fijo [FO] Dante+Lycan. PG-13.#06**  
  
  
Caminar es todo lo que me queda, de Norte a Sur, acompañado siempre de un amargo recuerdo, con la esperanza de seguir con vida y ganarle a esa mujer. Mi hermano que de igual manera viaja pero de derecha a izquierda, no sabe que al que persiguen es a mí, un hombre destinado a desaparecer y vivir penurias... Dante es mi nombre y acarreo la desgracia y desesperación, cualquier persona que esté a mi lado está destinado a sufrir.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La esperanza puede ser mi segundo nombre, el vivir siempre escapando de la muerte ya me es costumbre, pero si me alcanzase, de lo único que me arrepentiría sería de no ver a mi hermano gemelo, mi nombre es Lycan y soy padre de Carolus, escapo de la muerte a como mi hermano Dante lo ha hecho, cree que no me he dado cuenta que el vive llamándola para que no me persiga, le da pistas al igual que a mí de su paradero. En este camino de espinas, puedo ver la luz que me motiva a seguir adelante.


End file.
